


Experiments

by Violsva



Series: A Few Acres of Pine Trees and Snow [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Furbies, Gen, Genderswap, Hacking, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016, racebend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please stop petting the test subjects."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #9](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1538423.html).

“Leave the Furbies alone, Jane.”

I pulled my hand back. “Why does it have to be Furbies? They’re creepy.”

“That doesn’t seem to stop you trying to pet them. They have unique auditory and sensory capabilities.” She took the purple one off the desk and unceremoniously opened its back.

“Was that it screaming in fear? That’s disturbing.”

“Programmed response.”

“Xu-lai, if one of those things shows up in my room at night I will not be responsible for the consequences.”

“Really, Jane, they’re just microchips, motors, and speakers.” She bent closer with the needlenose pliers. “No consciousness at all.”

“Yoooo!”


End file.
